Present
by Meicdon13
Summary: [ONESHOT, AU] Goku's birthday is coming up and Sanzo has yet to think of a present for him. Acting on Hakkai's suggestion, Sanzo tries something and Goku catches him in the act. And of course, one thing leads to another...


**Author's Note: **Sanzo was originally supposed to pop out of a giant cake like some sort of stripper in a bachelor party but Sanzo would have shot me for making him do that. But he _did_ wear an apron in the second season of the anime so he can't get angry at me for making him wear one here! (laughs and points at Sanzo). Made for **synnesai** at my shop in Aarinfantasy.

**Order Form**  
**Title:** ((up to you))  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Pairing:** Sanzo.x.Goku (main) Gojyo.x.Hakkai (side)  
**Specifics (summary):** AU, Goku's birthday ((off the top of my head hahaha)). You can decide what happens, but basically its his b-day. x3 Lemon? Lemon. xD ((I haven't read a lemon Saiyuki fic in...actually - I never had O ))

* * *

**PRESENT **

April one. Four more days before Goku's birthday. And he _still_ didn't have a gift for the saru. Sanzo sat down on his bed, smoking his customary bedtime cigarette. He wasn't really one to buy gifts and act affectionate but he had noticed that Goku had been a bit down these past few weeks and he wanted to cheer up the brunet. Not that he would admit to being worried.

But, back to the present. He didn't know what he wanted to give his boyfriend. All he knew was that he wanted to give Goku something that would cheer him up. Food was, of course, his first choice but that was stupid. Why would he give Goku food as a birthday gift when the brunet could buy it himself with his salary? It wasn't _special_ enough.

A new computer game would be useless; Goku downloaded all his software from online forums free and he probably had all the latest games—and some that hadn't been released yet—installed on his laptop.

He wanted something that was a bit more personal as well. Not just some random thing you could buy in a store that was mass-produced. Even if he didn't want to admit it—and there were a lot of things Sanzo didn't want to admit to—he was a bit of a romantic.

A knock sounded on the door. The blond ignored it but the person who knocked entered the room anyway, not waiting for an answer. "Sanzo, are you still awake?"

Sanzo blew a smoke ring into the cool night air. "Obviously," he replied shortly. "What is it, Hakkai?"

The green-eyed man gave a soft smile. "Goku's worried about you."

"What?"

"He says you've been preoccupied and moody these last few days." There was a pause. "More often than usual."

Sanzo chose to keep quiet, looking out his window at the moon shining in the dark sky. Let the little chimp squirm; he deserved it after all the trouble he put Sanzo through, making the blond stay up late, thinking about what to give him for his nineteenth birthday.

Hakkai cleared his throat quietly. "If you want to give him something special, maybe you should try _making_ him something instead of buying something." Before the blond could snap something snarky in reply, he quickly left the room.

Make something? Sanzo snorted, tapping the ash off the end of his cigarette into an ashtray. That was…an okay idea. He had to give Hakkai credit; the man was an expert compared to Sanzo when it came to these things. But, it was a bit creepy the way the green-eyed man knew what was going on in Sanzo's mind. Now the only problem is… What the Hell is he supposed to make?

_**xxx**_

April two. _Three more days until my birthday!_ Goku thought happily entering the kitchen with the groceries in his arms, noting that Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai were still out. He lived in a small house that the four of them had rented from Sanzo's aunt. After high school, it hadn't seemed right that the four of them go their separate ways so they decided to live together while they alternately worked and studied in college.

Goku began putting away the food he had bought, humming happily. It was his first birthday after getting together with Sanzo. The blond's previous gifts had been great and Goku loved them all but now, he couldn't help wondering what Sanzo intended to give him.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps approaching from behind. A hand placed itself on top of his head. "Did you buy any beer?"

Goku straightened up, a can of beer in one hand, and smiled at Sanzo. "Yup. Here." As the blond took the offered beverage, his hand moved from the top of the brunet's head to rest on the nape of his neck. With a happy sigh, Goku moved forward and wrapped his arms around Sanzo's waist, burying his face into the side of Sanzo's neck.

Times like these were Goku's favorite—when they were the only ones at home and Sanzo would let himself act a bit sweeter than usual. They didn't talk; they just stood there. Sanzo drinking his beer, hand still at the nape of Goku's neck, caressing the strands of hair beneath his fingers, and Goku with his arms around Sanzo, breathing in the blond's scent.

"We're hooooome!"

Gojyo's voiced sliced through the comfortable silence and the sound of the front door banging made Goku wince. Slowly, he untangled himself from around Sanzo and glared at the redhead that had just walked in on their moment. Gojyo simply grinned in reply. "Sorry to ruin your little love-fest," he replied happily.

"Gojyo," Hakkai said as he entered the room, "You know that it's almost Goku's birthday. You should treat him nicely." He started putting away the rest of the food on the counter.

"Idiots," Sanzo muttered, draining the last drops of beer from the can before throwing it in the garbage bin.

Goku growled at Gojyo before storming off to the living room. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the television, settling on the local anime channel. Sanzo soon joined him sitting down beside him. A creature of the senses, Goku instantly cuddled close to him, wanting to feel the blond beside him. The brunet was surprised when the blond spoke up; usually, he preferred silence.

"Have you thought about what you wanted for your birthday?"

Goku pondered on the question for a minute. "Nope. Not really," he answered. "I'll like whatever you give me anyway," he added with a grin.

"Ch. Why's that?" Sanzo replied.

"Because you're the one who gave it to me," Goku stated.

The answer was received by a look on Sanzo's face that was part annoyance, part surprise, and part affection. They continued watching the program on TV until Hakkai called out that it was time for dinner.

_**xxx**_

April three. Two more days before Goku's birthday. Sanzo was still stressing about what to make for him. He desperately wanted to shoot something. He plopped down on his bed only to sit up straight and glare at his pillow, wondering what hard object had hit the back of his head on his way down.

There was a book on his bed. A cook book. Full of recipes for cakes.

It was probably from Hakkai and Gojyo. Interfering assholes. He would have to remember to thank them later.

The blond opened the book and began reading, trying to find a cake that was easy enough to make. He didn't worry about what type it was; Goku would eat anything. It took him a little more than half an hour but he finally settled on one.

_**xxx**_

April four. One more day before his birthday. Goku walked down the stairs slowly, planning to make a sandwich. It was around eleven-fifty at night and he was supposed to be asleep but his grumbling stomach was enough motivation to make him get up.

He was a bit surprised when he saw that the kitchen light was on but he simply brushed it off, thinking that one of the others was eating a snack. The sight that greeted his eyes was one of the last things he expected to see.

Sanzo was wearing a frilly pink apron—the one that Hakkai usually wore—and he was…covered in cake batter. Utensils and ingredients were around him also covered in batter. The blond was cursing and looking quite ridiculous, considering the fact that he was still holding a wooden spoon in one hand and an electric mixer in the other.

"San…zo?" he said, taking a tentative step forward.

The blond instantly whipped around, his purple eyes wide in shock. He tried not to blush but his cheeks still tinged pink. He didn't speak so Goku swallowed and took the initiative. "What are you doing?" Actually, it was obvious what his boyfriend had been doing but he wanted the satisfaction of having the blond say it aloud.

Sanzo clamped his mouth shut, practically slamming down the wooden spoon and mixer on the counter. He proceeded to pile up all the utensils in the sink and placed the ingredients beside it. Goku folded his arms across his chest, amused, and patiently waited for the answer to his question.

When the older man saw that he had no choice but to confess, he took a deep breath before squeezing out between clenched teeth, "Baking."

"Baking what?" Goku took a step forward.

"A cake," Sanzo snapped.

"For what?" The brunet was smiling now and only a foot away from the taller man. When Sanzo didn't say anything, he hugged the blond from behind, ignoring the sticky batter that got on his clothes and skin, pressing his face against Sanzo's back. "Thanks," he mumbled.

There was no way that Sanzo was going to admit that the cake was for his birthday but that was okay; Goku knew what it was for anyway and he appreciated the gesture.

The blond turned around in his arms and Goku buried his face against the side of Sanzo's neck like before, this time licking up the batter he found there. He felt Sanzo shiver, his grip on the younger man tightening before he cupped Goku's cheek, making him look into purple eyes.

"Happy birthday," Sanzo said softly. Goku glanced at the clock on the wall and noted that it was exactly twelve o' clock.

"Thanks," he replied and leant up for a kiss.

_**xxx**_

Sanzo kissed Goku for all he was worth. The younger man was grinding his hips against his, moaning wantonly into his mouth. He snaked one hand down to squeeze the brunet's ass and was rewarded with a gasp and a tightening of arms around his neck.

"Sanzo," Goku whined. "_Please._" He began sucking on the skin on Sanzo's neck, hands fisting in blond locks.

Fire was burning its way throughout Sanzo's body as his hands slid up beneath his lover's shirt, fingers making trails along the younger man's skin. He felt Goku's tongue at his pulse point and he growled low in his throat, tugging at Goku's hair to make the brunet stop.

Goku's lips, swollen by their kissing, enticed Sanzo into capturing them again with his. The blond slowly lowered his lover to the floor, removing their clothes as he did so. The moment their naked bodies met one another, Sanzo shuddered. Goku reached up blindly to pull him down to crush their lips together.

"Sanzo…what are you waiting for?" Goku said softly, gasping as Sanzo's hand ghosted over his erection. He thrust his hips helplessly into the blond's talented hand, head lolling back in pleasure.

"It's your birthday," Sanzo replied, his lips barely touching the brunet's nipples, his hot breath making them erect. "I'm going to make you enjoy it." Still languidly stroking Goku's member, he swiped up a bit of cake batter on his arm and smeared it across the brunet's nipples before leaning in to lick them clean.

His lover arched beneath him, golden eyes glazing over in pleasure. Sanzo alternated suckling his nipples, hand still pumping slowly, while the free one snaked between Goku's legs and started fingering his entrance.

"S-Sanzo…"

The blond simply smiled in return, moving lower so that he was resting between the brunet's legs. He gently spread tanned legs apart before leaning in to lap at Goku's tight ring of muscle. His thumbs stroked soothing circles into his lover's thighs. The younger man arched his back, pushing his hips towards the blond's tongue. He cried out loudly when he felt the slick muscle slide inside of him.

Sanzo pulled away, reaching out for the bowl full of cake batter in the sink. The mixture was actually a bit runny—Sanzo wasn't really a wizard in the kitchen—and he guessed it would suffice as lube for the moment. He placed the bowl on the floor beside them and Goku raised an eyebrow in question when he saw it.

"And what exactly is that?" the brunet asked, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Improvisation," Sanzo replied, bringing batter-covered fingers to Goku's lips. The brunet flicked out his tongue, licking up the batter, eyes half-lidded as he gazed into Sanzo's. The blond pulled his hand away, coating them in batter again then bringing them back to Goku's entrance.

"Aaaah…" Goku moaned. He spread his legs even wider, head tossing back and forth, his hands trying to find purchase on the tile floor. Sanzo watched his lover hungrily as he writhed in pleasure in front of him. After a few more minutes of fingers moving in and out of him, the brunet whimpered. "Sanzo…don't…aahn…don't you want to fuck me?"

The blond leaned forwards and kissed him hungrily. "No." At the confused look on his lover's face, he smiled gently and stroked Goku's cheek. "I'm going to make love to you."

The younger man was silent for a second then Sanzo suddenly found himself with his lover on his lap, kissing him within an inch of his life. He pulled away breathlessly, positioning himself. "Ready?" he asked.

The brunet nodded and lowered himself, gasping when Sanzo was fully inside of him. He moaned shifting his hips and Sanzo wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. Sanzo wrapped his hand around Goku's erection as he plundered the brunet's mouth with his tongue.

Sanzo's nerves felt like they were on fire, burning throughout his body. He strained and groaned, trying to make the younger man come before him. The brunet suddenly cried out, body stiffening at a particularly deep thrust. Sanzo moved, trying to hit that spot again. Goku cried out wordlessly, arms tightening around the blond's neck, as he came. The tightening around his own member pushed Sanzo into orgasm as well.

They stayed there for a few minutes, arms around each other, trying to catch their breath. Sanzo stood up a bit shakily, supporting Goku's waist; the brunet had wrapped his legs around the older man's waist. Slowly, the blond walked to their room and lay down on the bed, rearranging his lover's limbs into a position that would be more comfortable for the both of them.

Goku instantly snuggled into Sanzo's side, burying his face into the blond's chest. Sanzo wrapped his arms around the younger man, breathing in the scent of Goku's hair. He smiled when he heard a sleepy, "I love you," murmured into his skin.

"I love you too. Happy birthday."

_**xxx**_

"I still don't see why _we_ have to clean up _their_ mess!" Gojyo exclaimed loudly. "When we sex up the living room, we don't leave it for others to clean!"

Hakkai laughed and kissed the redhead on the cheek. "Let's just do it. It _is_ Goku's birthday today."

Gojyo grumbled as he picked up the bowl of cake batter from the floor. "Just wait until _my_ birthday…"


End file.
